1. Field
The disclosed technology relates to a DC-DC converter and an organic light emitting display including the same, and more particularly, to a DC-DC converter capable of preventing a failure caused by a short circuit in a power source line and an organic light emitting display including the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Recently, various flat panel display (FPD) technologies having reduced weight and volume as compared with cathode ray tubes (CRT) have been developed. By way of example, FPDs include liquid crystal displays (LCD), field emission displays (FED), plasma display panels (PDP), and organic light emitting displays.
Organic light emitting displays display images using organic light emitting diodes (OLED) that generate light through the re-combination of electrons and holes. An organic light emitting display has fast response and low power consumption.
In general, an OLED display is either a passive matrix type OLED display (PMOLED) or an active matrix type OLED display (AMOLED), according to a method of driving the OLED display.
An AMOLED includes a plurality of gate lines, a plurality of data lines, a plurality of power source lines, and a plurality of pixels coupled to the above lines to be arranged in the form of a matrix. A DC-DC converter for changing an input power voltage supplied from the outside to generate power voltages required for driving the pixels is included in the organic light emitting display. The DC-DC converter may supply a positive power voltage and a negative power voltage for driving the pixels to the pixels through the respective power source lines.
However, due to the shock generated during using the organic light emitting display, a short circuit may arise between the power source lines. In this case, the display may fail, or even worse, a fire may result.